Criminal
by AngelicConquistador
Summary: [Clouffie]When he lost his best friend, he learned life was fragile. When he lost someone the second time, he learned life was precious. Cloud doesn’t want to lose someone a third time, so this time, life must be protected. Oneshot


**Rei**: I know you're all waiting for me to update 'The Book of Cloud', but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. (And all you fans, I've got SOME of it typed up so you won't have to wait too much longer.) I hope you all enjoy this…!

**Dedicated to**- Kawaii Eyez (because you rock! XD), LostxRaine (if this doesn't convince you to write a Clouffie, I don't know what will. I know you want to… XD), my sister Kuro-chan (KuRoxTeNsHi), Monica (Ilove your reviews. XD), and to the Clouffie lovers everywhere.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, all of the rights are to Square Enix. And I do not own Ayumi Hamasaki's 'Criminal'.

**Summary**: When he lost his best friend, he learned life was fragile. When he lost someone the second time, he learned life was precious. Cloud doesn't want to lose someone a third time, so this time, life must be protected. Clouffie A little Cleris One-shot.

**Note**: The timeline is one year after Advent Children. At the end of AC we know that Cloud started to accept that he wasn't alone, but here Cloud still hasn't completely accepted that he was forgiven.

* * *

Criminal A Clouffie Drabble/One-Shot 

**'Song lyrics'**

"Speech"

'Thought'

Wutai-

Cloud's POV

We sat on the top of Da Chao, sitting side-by-side on a smooth and secure part of the massive mountain. I looked out into the night sky, where the moon shone bright and full. A cool wind blew here, making the already slightly chilly temperature drop just a little more. My companion shuffled, shivering as she rubbed her arms vigorously in order to keep warm.

I was concerned, but my thoughts kept drifting off… To her, and him.

My mistakes cost them their life… My best friend, forced to defend himself while I did nothing but lie still, unconscious.

My sister-figure, stabbed by my greatest enemy, while moments before I almost did the same thing to her.

**'Kimi no chinmoku ga nagaku tsuzuke ba tzuzuku hodo ni** (As your silence remains longer) 

**Koe ni naranai sakebi ga kikoeru you de **(I feel as if I heard your voiceless cry)

**Mune ga harisake sou' **(And my heart would break)

His life was fragile, had always been, just like other humans. If you are hurt too much, you break, and die. He had lost too much blood, and died protecting me from the same fate.

Her life was precious. She helped to heal me in battles, always ready with a smile to ease your pain. Her smile was shattered when the tip of that deadly sword broke through her delicate shell and made quick work of her internal organs. Her beautiful eyes closed, and never opened again.

**'Doushite konna ni watashi wa hidoku muryoku de oroka de** (Why am I so powerless and stupid?) 

**Tsunaida hazu mo te sae mo mamoru koto ga dekinai' **(I can't even protect the hand I surely held)

I was so weak then, and I still am. I deserve all the blows I've been dealt. But they never deserved to lose their place in life.

I know you're happy in the Lifestream, both of you. You forgave me, even though I wanted to be forgiven, it still hurt to know that you had suffered because of me.

Yuffie is looking at me, still rubbing her arms. Did you know that it's been three years already? She looks so much older now, and mature. She is a woman, just like you were, Aeris. She is kind, loving, even if she still acts like her 16-year-old self, you can see it.

But did you know that she cried in my arms when you died?

Did Zack know I mixed up our identities?

Do you remember when Yuffie made me go on a date with her? You seemed to be so angry when you 'lost your chance', but on the inside, I knew you were smiling.

**'Nee itsuka yurushite hoishii to wa iwanai** (I don't ask you to forgive me someday) 

**Sou kimi ga ima hitori tatakau no nara **(If you are fighting alone now)

**Sore koso ga watashi e no aizu tashikana' **(That's the definite sign for me)

Yuffie thinks I am ignoring her, as she is waving her arms up and down, yelling all sorts of obscenities that without a doubt were taught by Cid. To humor her, I say, "Samui desu." (It's cold)

She brightens for a minute, happy that I am speaking and not being a 'stuffy dumb-butt' or whatever smart nickname she uses to call me. Then she realizes what I said, and grabs my arm. I stare into her face evenly, while she exclaims rather loudly, "Well of COURSE it's cold, what do think! We're on a frickin' mountain in late November!"

"Sō omoimasen." (I don't think so (Cloud meant as in he didn't think it was cold)) I told her, with a hint of a smile forming.

"Yeah, you would think so 'cause you're right at home with all your other frosty friends, aren't you, Mr. Blondsicle? Well since you're all nice and warm…" She gave my arm a little squeeze- "I'll just use you as my heater then!" She settled into my lap and promptly put my arms around her. I tightened my hold on her just a bit, and she giggles. (Okay, if someone doesn't squee at how adorable this is I will shoot myself.)

**'Tsuyoku aritai to negau amari ni kimi wa namida to** (You wished to be strong so much) 

**Tomo ni nanika o kakushita watashi dake no tame ni' **(That you hid something with tears just for me)

I have spent the last few months here in Wutai, with Yuffie. You should have both seen her face when I told her yes, I'd go with her. Her face lit up like the Christmas tree we decorated at last year's AVALANCHE Christmas party, all glowing and bright, full of cheer.

Tifa was upset with me, knowing that I did not love her like she wanted me to. But she understands now that I would make a better brother and a friend than a lover, and welcomes us with open arms each time we visit. (Just so you know...)

Yuffie's father, Godo, did not like me at first, but then he slowly warmed up to me, just a bit. And even more surprising still is that he and Yuffie are actually getting along… Well as far as to not call each other names every 10 seconds, but improving.

AVALANCHE members have gone their separate ways, but we always meet up every three months or so. Cid has settled down with Shera, and Barret lives with Marlene and Elmyra in the newly restored Corel. Denzel sometimes stays with them, otherwise he stays with Tifa, and on occasion here in Wutai with Yuffie and I. Reeve is working hard in Edge, still getting all the damage done from a year ago cleared and repaired. Vincent lives in Ajit, after we made him promise not to return to the coffin. He wouldn't be able to anyway, because we stole it and dumped it somewhere he wouldn't be able to find it. It was Yuffie's idea… (Or was it? XD Heheh) The Turks still serve Rufus while he assists Reeve in 'picking up the mess he made'. And Nanaki still protects his Cosmo Canyon, like he promised to.

**'Nee itsuka tadoritsuku darou ano basho e** (You see? We will get to that place someday) 

**Sou kimi ni tobikiri no keshiki misetai **(I want to show you a superb view)

**Sore koso ga ashita e no aizu mirai e' **(That's the sign for tomorrow, our future)

As for Yuffie and I, we will be staying here for a while longer, then begin our traveling adventure all around the world. Yuffie claims that it will repent for our missing other continents when Sephiroth just decided to zoom around only a few. (Zoom… o.o Sephiroth sounds like a brand car name now 0.0)

If we are to go on this adventure, I must be as strong as I can be. Yuffie would say something like 'how would that work? You're the strongest AND hottest guy ever!' Demo… (but) I just want to protect her.

I don't want to lose another person precious to me. I've already seen what mortal weapons can do, as well as sickness and depression. I've seen it all. The only thing that had prevented me taking a dive over a cliff was Yuffie, with her wonderful smile. She stayed with me, and supported me through it all. She protected me from nightmares when I was vulnerable, even when she was the one most afraid of them.

It's time I return the favor, and keep it. I will protect her to the best of my ability, every day, just so I can see her smile for me, laugh, crack a joke, even get angry with me, just so as long as she'll always be alright.

I never have cared for so much as I have now… But that's the problem with Yuffie. She's just too irresistible, with her happiness and charm.

And it's because of her, that I smile.

* * *

Yuffie POV- 

Cloudy's been ignoring me for a long time now. He's in his 'thinking mode', where he basically shuts down his ears and NOT listens to you. He also has this adorable half-scowl half-pout thing going on, and it makes me want to pinch his cheeks for some weird reason. I would punch him for not listening to me but he's too adorable for that! I guess that's the thing that just happens when your boyfriend happens to be Cloud Strife. But I don't mind; making him smile is worth it.

Suddenly, he shifts and takes his arms away. I pout –adorably I might add- and ask, "Daijōbu desu ka."# (Are you all right?)

"Daijōbu desu," he tells me gently, and asks me to move. I oblige and obediently get off his lap, although I'm REALLY missing the nice warmth… I think I should slap a copyright symbol on him and pronounce him 'Cloud Strife, Heater and Said Man Copyright to Yuffie Kisaragi'. Nyuck!

I look up into his awesome bluey magically makolicious (I just HAD to bring that back in here XD) eyes, they're full of something I'd like to call… LOVE! FOR ME! OMFG! Hyperventilates- Okay I'm out of my fan-girlish moment now.

He holds out his hand for me to take and I grin, 'finally, we'll get to somewhere warm!' But before we take another step he says all seriously, "Yuffie… When we go on this adventure thing… I promise that I won't let anything happen to you." And to prove it he seals the deal with a kiss! HA CHA! (o.o random thing) I smile happily and kiss back –'mm he tastes yummy'- but after we stop, I tell him, "I appreciate your protectiveness Cloudy, but if anything didn't happen to me, then I would have NOTHING going on in my life at all! And that would suck." At the look on his face I giggle a little. "Yes I know what you meant, I'm just sayin' Spiky. And I know we'll be alright because…" I paused for dramatic effect. "We're the INVINCIBLE duo! I mean come on I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie and you're my blonde knight in shining… umm… mako!" 'At least his eyes, anyway.'- "Nothing can stop us! Not even Godo and his insane lectures!"

…Back at the Pagoda, Godo sneezed. 'Damn Yuffie!'

Cloud smiled at me and then said, "I suppose you're right."

As we climb back down Da Chao, I yell, "Well YEA! I'm a woman for Leviathan's sake… I'm always right!" (Not necessarily, but that sounded like a Yuffiesque thing to say XD)

While we're climbing, I look to the calm, clear night sky. Two stars were shining just a little brighter than the rest… I smiled. 'I know you're watching us… And I hope you enjoyed the view! Just don't spy on us all the time, okay?'

One star seemed to wink out of existence for just a second or two… It may have been a trick of the mind, but I somehow believed it was Aeris, speaking to us. It was nice to know we had a hidden guardian… But my real guardian was right here with me, and he's all mine. :3

**'Nee itsuka tadoritsuku darou ano basho e** (You see? We will get there someday) 

**Sou kimi ni tobikiri no keshiki misetai** (I want to show you a superb view)

**Sore koso ga ashita e no aizu mirai e'** (That's the sign for tomorrow, our future) 

Owarimashita (It's finished).

* * *

**Rei**: I think that ending was a little crappy (Not the sound part)… BUT anyway, I hope you liked it. I wrote it in two hours (I am slow… shut up) and now it's two in the morning! (What a coincidence --) Well, show much how you love me… REVIEW! It's my third Clouffie (I'm so proud). 

#-When writing in Japanese (using romaji), you don't use any question marks or exclamation points at the end of your sentence. The sentence starts with a capital letter and ends with a period, plain and simple. Did you learn something today:D


End file.
